Happy Feet: The Arcadian Era -- Episode 3: The Mystery Metal
The Mystery Metal As morning came back up again, everything was running smoothly, with the new theme park in built in Mumble's time, and a new hotel built during the night, it was quite the attraction for everyone around the world to see. There were some complaints, but they too were resolved within a matter of minutes. However, this day would change things. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" Erik asked. "It's alright, not too bad of a day so far. But man that hotel was hard to do. I mean come on, 3d printing food and walls was fine, but then we were asked if we could build a holographic translucent computer. That took so long to build." Jack complained. "I'm just gonna say that I heard you say it's been a 'same-old same-old" day so far." Erik said as he left. Meanwhile, just outside Arcadia Bay, Adult Mumble and the others were planning to use the 3D printer to build something massive. "So, what's the plan again?" Adult Mumble asked. "Well, I'm not a professional at 3d printers, yet alone a 4d one, but since Jack, Andrew and Vincentine built the biggest theme park in the world in my time, we're gonna build the highest skyscraper in the world in your time." Mumble said as they walked to the correct spot. "Here should do, right behind Emperor L- I mean Arcadia Bay, it gets confusing." "Trust me, I'm still having a hard time thinking about how a black hole can warp space and time." Glenda argued. "Meh, you'll figure it out any time soon. But now, lets start designing the shape of this thing. Now, we want the building to not be blocky, since the wind would push it to the point of collapse, so uh, a circle-like shape would do, how high do you want it?" "Well, how high is the tallest building in 2015?" Alex asked. "About 800 meters, so we'll go for a thousand then. Okay, lets get to work." Mumble announced, and soon, the building was being built. With the 3d printer, it would take about 3 minutes to do each floor. And since this building has about 330 floors, you can do the math. As they were building the tallest skyscraper, Erik was talking to Jack, Andrew and Vincentine. "So, um, got any plans for today?" Erik asked. "Well, we may not, but your friends do." Jack said as he saw what they were doing. Erik turned around to see how high it's gotten, about 20 floors so far. But it wasn't that that caught his attention, something else stole the show. It seemed to be a bright object, figuring that it could just be a reflection of the sun, Erik turned back to Jack and the others. "Well, it seems like they're doing well." "Yeah, wait, what's that bright object above them?" Andrew asked. "I noticed that, probably just a reflection." "Yeah, well, reflections don't get bigger." Erik turned back to the bright object, it had indeed gotten bigger, now looking like a second star, everything now created a secondary shadow as it got bigger. Quickly, Erik looked at the radar scanners, and found that the object was an asteroid, about 11 meters across. And travelling at 110 meters a second. It was heading for the water, just outside Arcadia Bay. But the skyscraper would soon be in it's path. "Guys!" Erik shouted, catching the attention of the others on the top of the skyscraper. "Look behind you." Erik said, when the others saw what was coming, they quickly came down to the ground as the meteor hit a part of the top of the skyscraper, and splashing into the water near. The parts of the skyscraper that fell down hit the ground behind Arcadia Bay. "Well, that was weird." "What, that fact that a meteor came out of no where?" Mumble asked. "No! The fact that it didn't explode when it hit the water." Erik answered. "Yeah, it must of absorbed all of the energy it made." Jack suggested. "But every metal should break up, this must be a special type of metal." Erik finished. "Let's dive down to see what it's made out of." Vincentine said. Everyone except from Jack, Andrew, Vincentine and Alex jumped into the water to see the meteorite. Eventually, Jack, Andrew and Vincentine came in too. What they found was something quite remarkable. "What do you think it is?" Mumble asked. "It hasn't even been scratched. Stronger then anything I've seen" Vincentine said. "How heavy is it?" Adult Mumble asked. "Lets see..." Jack said, before going under and lifting the meteorite by about 3 meters. "It's actually very light." Jack said. After a couple of minutes, they managed to get this thing up onto the ice. It was a very dark grey colour, but it had the shininess of titanium. Erik tried hitting it with a pure carbon sword, but even that smashed into pieces. "Well, I give up, this has to be a new element entirely." Erik said. However, Jack and Andrew realised something about it. "Erik, hit it again." Jack asked. "Okay, if you insist." Erik said, before hitting it again with the strongest weapon they had, what they had found was that the meteorite had actually gotten stronger. "Alright then, I know exactly what properties this metal has. Any energy given into it makes it stronger, since the atoms store then energy inside them." "So what you're saying is..." "The more you hit it, the harder it is to break it." "So um, what do we do with it?" "I suppose we could melt it down. Then mould it to any shape we want. We could strengthen the skyscraper of yours, and make our armour and weapons a whole lot better. And the rest could go underneath the skyscraper for safety." Andrew proposed. Everyone agreed to that idea, and they did just that. With the tower complete, and their armour complete. There was only one thing left to do. "We should make a line of defence." "As in..." "Not like, attacking the enemy, but mentally." Jack reassured. "I think I know what you mean. Lets do that then, also, how about a computer main frame all over Arcadia Bay to be able to do these tasks." Erik answered. Jack – Kevin Weisman Andrew – Karl Urban Vincentine – Kevin Weisman Erik – Matisyahu Adult Mumble – Elijah Wood Mumble – Justin Long Glenda – Adele Alex – Jason Earles Previous Episode - Next Episode Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes